Nexus Is Mine
by LovelessHappiness
Summary: La Nexus... Un groupe qui a fait régner la terreur sur RAW et qui a fait trembler les murs de la WWE toute entière... Et si un nouveau membre rejoignait leurs rangs ? Et si ce membre un peu spécial était... Une Diva ?


Le show de RAW se passait sans gros problèmes particuliers à signaler, les matchs et les segments s'enchainaient et John Cena venait une fois de plus de ravir tout ses fans en gagnant un nouveau match en main event, quand tout à coup, la musique la plus redoutée en ce moment à la WWE résonna dans l'arène...

_"We are one, we are one, we will stand forever,_

_Number one, number one, the chosen ones..."_

Sous les accords de Twelve Stones arrivent les membres de la Nexus, sans doute l'équipe la plus crainte par tous les catcheurs de RAW et de la WWE en général depuis leur attaque-choc sur John Cena...

_"We are one, we are one, we will fight forever,_

_We are one, and we won't tire..."_

Ils s'avancent vers le ring, en troupeau, leurs visages sont inexprésifs, ils ne sont sûrement pas revenus pour s'excuser de leurs actes et faire la paix avec John... D'un geste de la tête, Wade montre le ring aux autres membres de la Nexus qui s'approchent avant de le suivre à l'intérieur du ring et commencent à attaquer Cena, sous la consternation des commentateurs et les reproches du public présent ce soir-là.

Pendant que les autre continuent à tabasser John, Wade passe entre les cordes et descend du ring. Il balance violement la table des commentateurs, et alors que Jerry et Michael restent en retrait, je me tiens là, debout, plantée telle une statue en travers du chemin du leader de la Nexus. Celui-ci me pousse sur le côté d'un coup de coude, visiblement agacé, et je riposte, me mettant à nouveau au milieu du chemin du mancunien, mais il me contourne pour continuer son chemin et s'armer d'une chaise, mais alors qu'il s'apprête à rejoindre le ring, j'en décide autrement et je l'attrape par la main pour l'obliger à se retourner vers moi.

Il se retourne et me dévisage alors de toute sa hauteur, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt seize et me lance un regard hautain, mais je le regarde droit dans les yeux, fixement, et j'essaye de le faire flancher, malgré les quelques vingt centimètres qui nous séparent et le fait que sa carrure soit bien plus impressionnante que la mienne. Il lance alors un regard en biais à ses acolytes qui ne s'intéressent pas à notre manège, trop occupés qu'ils sont à passer John à tabac.

Puis Wade tourne la tête vers moi en clignant des yeux, et il me regarde de nouveau, son visage froid ne laisse échapper aucune émotion. Il me lance tout à coup :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

Sa voix est sèche, et son accent anglais montre encore plus son impatience et son énervement.

_-Ce que je veux ?_ répondis-je simplement.

Alors, je lève ma main et comment à la faire glisser le long de son bras, jouant du bout du doigt avec le contour de son tatouage, et frôlant longuement mais de manière explicite son bandeau noir.

Et c'est à ce moment là que Wade comprend, son visage figé fait l'aller-retour entre mon visage et le brassard, ses yeux passent plusieurs fois de l'image de mon visage qui le fixe patiemment au bout de tissu noir qui entoure son bras. Puis il me regarde, et me questionne du regard : "Tu en es sûre ?" semblent me dire les deux perles grises que sont ses yeux. Je hoche lentement la tête, en continuant à le fixer, avant de me tourner moi aussi vers le ring. Hochement de sourcil et petit sourire narquois : "Vraiment sûre ?". Je hoche la tête de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, d'une façon plus déterminée et confiante, un sourire aux lèvres.

Alors, l'Anglais tourne à son tour la tête vers le ring où ses sbyres passent un à un leurs prises de finition sur ce pauvre Cena, tout y passe. C'est à ce moment-là que Wade regarde la chaise qu'il a dans les mains et lève ensuite les yeux vers moi, comme pour me demander si je serais capable de m'en servir. Il me montre le ring d'un geste de la tête, et en hochant la tête, je lui prends la chaise en fer noire des mains, avant de m'approcher du ring, sous l'hystérie totale du public et des commentateurs.

Je monte les escaliers, passe entre les cordes et entre enfin dans le ring où les membres de la Nexus me regardent tous, étonnés. Je me tourne vers Wade, qui me regarde, appuyé sur le bord du ring, un sourire peint sur ses lèvres, et je lui montre le corps meurtri et inanimé allongé sur le ring. Il hoche la tête et je m'avance vers SuperCena, levant la chaise en l'air au-dessus de ma tête, avant de tourner la tête de gauche à droite pour voir les différentes réactions : le public retient son souffle, certains s'attendant peut-être à ce que je lâche la chaise, ou alors à ce que je m'en serve à la place sur Justin, Heath, et les autres, qui me fixent aussi, semblant attendre le coup de grâce.

Mais je laisse retomber doucement la chaise, le public semble à réagir en ma faveur alors que je m'approche du bord du ring et commence à passer une jambe entre la seconde et la troisième corde pour en sortir, la chaise toujours à la main. Je sens que la Nexus continue à me regarder, mais, au dernier moment, je me retourne pour leur faire face, et je les regarde un à un. Temps d'attente, le public, les commentateurs et les anciens membres de la NxT ont leurs regards braqués sur moi. Contre toute attente, je rentre dans le ring une fois de plus au lieu de continuer mon chemin jusqu'aux loges et assène un coup de chaise dans le dos du Champ qui commençait à revenir à lui, croyant que les attaques avaient cessé.

Je l'observe en train de se tordre de douleur et de hurler de souffrance sous mes yeux. L'impact que le coup que je lui ai porté a été si fort qu'un sourire malsain commence à naître sur mon visage, pendant que les membres de la Nexus m'encouragent. Je le regarde de haut, et finit par lui balancer la chaise dessus avant d'éclater de rire, sous les protestations des commentateurs, qui ne parvient pas à concevoir qu'une Diva toujours prête au combat et toujours loyale avec ses amies retourne tout à coup sa veste pour s'allier à des hommes qui débarquent pour tout ravager et pour blesser, en un mot : pour inspirer la crainte.

Incarnation féminine de la puissance, je me tourne alors vers Wade et ses acolytes qui s'approchent tous de moi et me félicitent, chacun à leur manière, sauf leur chef, qui me regarde, un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres. Il s'approche de moi, me regarde bien en face avant de retirer son brassard sous les yeux de ses compagnons d'attaque et me le tend. Je regarde le tissu noir imprimé d'un N que Wade Barrett tient dans sa main tendue vers moi, une façon de me demander de les rejoindre, lui et son équipe. Je lui prends le brassard, et jette un oeil aux gens présents ce soir qui, choqués, attend le moment fatidique où une des Divas les plus souriantes et les plus charismatiques va rejoindre les forces ennemies, ce groupe de jeunes loups prêts à tout détruire sur leur passage : The Nexus.

Certains s'attendent encore à un retournement de situation, à des Superstars arrivant en masse pour attaquer les anciens rookies, à Cena se relevant tout à coup, ou mieux, à ce que je balance sèchement le tissu au sol avant e partir en regardant la Nexus d'un air méprisant... Mais alors que les commentateurs me supplient de ne pas faire ce que je m'apprête à faire, c'est sous leurs yeux ébahis que j'enfile autour de mon bras gauche le signe de mon alliance avec la nouvelle force montante de la fédération.

-_Tu es avec nous... _commence Wade, attendant que je lui réponde.

Je le regarde, lui souris, et termine sa phrase en insistant bien sur le dernier mot :

_-Ou tu es contre nous..._

Je jette ensuite un regard circulaire autour de moi et regarde un à un les membres de l'équipe que je viens de rejoindre. Tous sont enthousiates, et Wade a toujours ce sourire en coin alors qu'il commence à sortir du ring sous les hurlements du public en furie et des commentateurs assis devant ce qu'il reste de leur table.

Alors que John, toujours groogy se relève et me regarde, choqué, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale de ce que je viens de lui affliger, je descend du ring, aidée par David qui s'assoie sur la seconde corde pour l'abaisser pendant que Michael me prend la main pour m'aider à descendre.

Une fois descendue, je me retourne et et m'appuies à mon tour sur le bord du ring pour lancer un sourire à Cena avant de hausser les épaules et de me retourner vers mon nouveau groupe.

Je suis de près Wade que je fixe du regard, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sous le titantron, suivis par les autres membres du clan. Puis, dans un même geste, nous nous retournons tous vers le ring pour voir une dernière fois le carnage que nous avons crée...

_"We walk alone, on the unknow..._

_We live to win another victory..."_

Avant de tourner le dos à la salle et de partir tous ensemble, laissant un Cena impuissant, un ring ravagé; et un public et des commentateurs plus que choqués...

_YOU'RE EITHER NEXUS..._

_OR YOU'RE AGAINST US..._


End file.
